girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Hi Uberfuzzy, thanks for you reply on Forum:Is there a way to cut down on spam pages?, you may wish to look at my response there. --Rej Counter spam measures >If you want, I can disable logged out people's ability to create pages on this wiki. :Um. That would be more on the order of Argadi's decision than mine. What I would like to see is captcha's extended to police the creation of new page's by anonymous users. That small addition to its responsibilities would one up the current spammers game. The other thing that would be useful is to have a honeypot wiki which just collects spam. I.E. no reasonable person would edit it. Then use what is collected to adjust and extend the ip and title blacklist. That might help with cutting spammers off at the knee's. The third thing that is needed are some simple directions to admins educating them as to the spam fighting tools available. On the VSTF site there are no informational pages available. (At least not without creating a login.) Simple steps should be spelled out for all as how to best help fight spam according to one's role on the wiki. *What do I need to do as a user? *What do admins need to do? *What can be done locally for this wiki? **(local block lists) *What needs to be done globally for the wikia multiverse? **Do the local block lists automatically report globally? ***Or is there other follow up needed to help other wiki? One of the things I've become aware of is that admins often lack simple knowledge in dealing with spam. Blocking a specific url or title can be known while how to block urls by ranges or block titles by regular expessions is not. Simple FINDABLE instructions could have a great multiplier effect on avoiding the plague of spam on wikia. Again, I suspect you have done a great job to begin with. I am just observing the still remaining holes in the effort. Yours in curiosity and service, --Rej ¤¤? 02:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Can protection or blocking be done using regex expressions. To avoid the type of spam we've been getting, it would be useful to stop users from creating titles with things like "Mailing List" ( or the Russian equivalent). Right now our sysops only know how to protect complete titles. Spammers already know to mutate complete titles. Still certain key phrases can be used to recognize the common spam. So regex blocking would make sense. We are an English site so we could pretty aggressively block Russian titles w/o blocking true users of the site. So my question is. Does wikia support: # Regex in block lists? # Regex in protection lists. # Does it allow for blocking content by key phrases? # Where do sysops learn about this stuff? You can reply at the Forum I mentioned at the top of the page. Thanks for your attention to these matters. --Rej ¤¤? 18:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC)